Ranpha Franboise
is the 2nd member of the Moon Angel Troupe and pilots the Kung-fu Fighter. Passionate and temperamental to a fault, she is the resident martial arts expert, divination enthusiast, and a yearning romantic. Appearance Ranpha wears a distinct, bright-red Chinese dress that shows off her lithe figure while revealing a small portion of her cleavage, legs, and navel. Over her dress, she wears the standard unbuttoned Angel Wing uniform. She also has a pair of finger-less gloves, ornate armbands, and a distinct birthmark on her forehead as well as a pair of red high heel pumps. Ranpha styles her long, blonde hair straight and wears two hairpin like accessories. In the time-skip between EL and GAII, Ranpha wears a more formal dress that retains the Chinese motif while still showing off her chest and legs. She replaces the bulb-like hair accessories with red tassel-like ribbons. Personality Matching the flashy nature of her attire and the main role of her Emblem Frame, Ranpha is hasty and is naturally the "show off" of the team and doesn't hold back in flaunting her looks and figure. Much like Forte, she prefers the direct confrontation style of solving her problems and the conventional application of brute force. She is proud of the effort she put in to reach her level of skill, thus she is demanding and harsh on others which makes her difficult to approach at first. However, beneath the smoldering, "quick to judge" attitude, Ranpha treasures the people she cares about and places their feelings above her own. Both of these natures were deeply rooted in her family upbringing as the poor nature of her household made the family members close but still competed and grew stronger together. Bundled with the hasty nature, Ranpha has an extreme amount of energy. Ranpha personally stated that she hates standing around doing nothing and loved to be in motion. She frequents the Training Room to exercise on many occasions and the intensity of her strength and sturdiness worried her as this sort of "tomboyish" (a term she hates) feature might obscure her feminine traits. Ranpha's judgmental nature also extends to this level of activity as she expected others to be in motion and disliked it when people showed hesitance or displayed negligence in their duties. When her expectations are not met, Ranpha is quick to anger and her high temperamental attitude usually has her yelling at others but she is quick to forget and forgive and does not like to hold grudges, even apologizing later on for what she may have done. Aside from her demanding nature, Ranpha describes herself as an ordinary teenage girl and enjoys watching romantic dramas, shopping, and fantasizing how she would meet her ideal boyfriend. A romantic at heart, she idealized her perfect partner to be rich, handsome, charismatic, and powerful. She also had an uncanny tolerance of spice which she applied to nearly everything she ate, a habit that is taken up by Anise who admired Ranpha for her abilities. Ranpha is also extremely superstitious and believed in all forms of horoscopes, fortune-tellings, predictions, and the likes, which influenced many of her actions. When romanced, Ranpha is without a doubt, one of the most expressive and intense in showing her affection toward Tact, acting akin to a puppy who demands affection and to be showered with praise. While Tact did not fully meet the expectations of the perfect partner, Ranpha found more admirable traits in Tact that overshadowed his negative ones. However, as affectionate as she is, her hasty and assuming nature comes into its most damaging light as she assumes the worst in a relationship if the couple reach an impasse. Milfie describes it as Ranpha's stubbornness as she will not listen to what anyone else says on the matter once she makes a decision, wrong or not. However, Ranpha's doubts can be easily dispelled if her partner demonstrates sufficient enthusiasm and drive to clear her doubts. Ranpha's passion is unmatched to the rest of the Angel Wing's potential romances, and even if she is not romanced, she will be the foremost supporter of the relationship in question. She will attempt to help either sides of the party in need and demand that one of them (usually Tact) correct the problem immediately and be clear with his feelings. Ranpha's fiery love for Tact hasn't demonstrably diminished after their marriage as upon seeing each other again, they started boasting about their love for one another. Even in a separate free roam segment visit to the Bridge, Kazuya witnesses the two cuddling by Tact's chair and their intense outward showcasing of love talk drives Kazuya (and Coco) to gag. History Early Life Born as the eldest daughter in a relatively poor family, Ranpha's early life involved taking care of her rambunctious siblings. She decided to leave home to enlist in the military to provide for her family once she grew older. At some point during her academy training she became acquainted with Milfeulle Sakuraba and fiercely competed against her, although this rivalry went unnoticed by the latter. The two eventually became close friends and were found to be both compatible in piloting the treasures of the White Moon, the Emblem Frames. Thus, they were trained by their superior officer and future teammate Forte Stollen and inducted into the Angel Wing. Galaxy Angel On the onset of Eonia's bloody rebellion, the Angel Wing were forced to retreat from Transbaal and escort the Elsior carrying the last surviving member of the royal family to the outer regions of the empire. Milfie, Forte, and Ranpha were ordered to escort their commander's former students Tact Mayers and Lester Coolduras to the Elsior so they could succeed him as its commander and subcommander. Ranpha was arguably the most vocal in expressing her worries with their new, lazy-eyed commander and thought that Lester was more fit for command. After narrowly escaping an assault thanks to Milfie's luck, the Angel Wing relaxed in their victory with Ranpha's fortune magazine that predicted everyone's respective readings. Tact joined them to hear everyone's fortunes and hears that Milfie will suffer a terrible experience with the opposite sex. Coincidentally, Ranpha's fortune predicts her immense success in getting close to someone of the opposite sex. Milfie's fortune comes true when the Elsior is hit by an enemy attack and the two members of the Hell Hounds, Camus and Guinness introduce themselves. After Milfie and Ranpha drive off the two, Tact hears a scream from the locker room and finds Ranpha inside. Ranpha accuses Tact for peeping while he only just arrived after he heard her scream. Tact tried to rectify this by finding out who was behind Ranpha's initial encounter and learns that someone in his likeness is going around the ship. During this search, Tact also assisted Ranpha in finding a charm she dropped a while back. Tact's innocence is proven when the duo find a probe masquerading as Tact to confirm Shiva's location on the Elsior and Ranpha breaks it apart soon afterwards. Throughout the course of the journey to Rhome, Tact listens to Ranpha's fairy-tale like dreams of romance and in one occasion, accidentally kisses her during an incident in the Storage Room with zero gravity. If Ranpha is chosen as Tact's partner, the two go out into the city to pick out her dress and shop for other things Ranpha had wanted to buy. At the end of the trip, Ranpha finds a pair of shoes that were featured in one of the dramas she watched and wondered if she could buy them. The clerk informed the two that the shoes are for display only and Ranpha is despondent upon hearing this but Tact intervenes and convinces that the shoes should be worn on someone beautiful instead of just be on display. The two receive the shoes with no charge and Tact gifts them to her. On the day of the ball, Tact finds Ranpha acting slightly off and finds her in the upper floors alone. Tact discovered that the shoes were completely unfit for her size and Ranpha insisted on wearing them out of sheer gratitude, even with her bleeding foot. Ranpha wallows in disappointment over her ruined chance to shine but Tact encouraged her to at least dance one more time with him. Ranpha's fantasized dance comes true but the moment is interrupted when commotion is heard outside and the planet falls under attack. Taking defensive maneuvers, Tact and the Elsior responds to the attacks and drives off the wave of invaders, only for the Black Moon to arrive and destroy an enormous portion of Rhome and Fargo. With the Emblem Frames generating their wings, the Angel Wing repel back an considerable portion of Eonia's fleets and upon observation from the engineering crew, the Elsior heads to Transbaal to reach the White Moon. Prior to their departure, Milfie told Tact that Ranpha was writing a letter and thought it was her will and asked for him to check up on her. Ranpha corrects Milfie's presumptions and simply explains that she was writing a letter back home and admits that she appreciated how worried Tact sounded when he came to check on her. En route to Transbaal, Tact's rare occasion of eating multiple servings in his mealtime has him completely full while he prepares to relax. Ranpha bursts into his room to feed him the boxed meal she just made and Tact was unable to keep up with her. Ranpha became upset but quickly moved on to show her affection by sharing a diary with Tact. Tact's increasing busywork along with his admitted awkwardness in putting his mutual affection into words led to him being unable to follow up with a corresponding entry. This upsets Ranpha even further and being presumptuous by nature, she isolates herself in her room. The rest of the Angel Wing try to convince her out but Tact assumes control of the situation and makes his honest feelings clear to her. Before the battle with Eonia, Tact finds Ranpha in the Training Room exercising to relieve her anxiety. Ranpha expresses her uncertainty of their victory and pondered at how someone like her could be given such a responsibility. Tact told her to lower her scope of the event and instead told her to focus on the people she cared most about and focus her thoughts on protecting them the most. Ranpha is eased by the thought and declared she'll fight for the person who cares for the most and directs Tact to swear that he'll do the same. To top if off, Ranpha requested a kiss to ensure that their love will protect each other. After the final battle against Eonia where the Elsior and the Angel Wing went against the Black Moon, the Elsior became surrounded by a wave of enemy ships and loses communications. Fearing the absolute worst with the Elsior unable to be contacted, Ranpha drives through the entire wave of enemies and wipes them all out while crying over her loss, up until Tact chimes in. In the epilogue, Ranpha leaves the Angel Wing and joins Tact in the Elsior's expeditionary fleet to the frontier while redecorating the ship much to Lester's annoyance. Moonlit Lovers After 6 months of relative peace, Tact, Ranpha, and the Elsior (now un-decorated to resemble it's original Bridge after Lester's rants) would return to active duty when they are attacked by the rumored "raider fleet" that were reported to operate in the outskirts of the empire. Milfie, Mint, and the newest member of the Angel Wing Karasuma Chitose would join them while reporting the other two members will rejoin them later. Ranpha's presumptuous nature kicked in when she misunderstood Chitose's modesty in both her room's decor (lack of furniture) and her eating habits and linked it to thinking that Chitose was poor. Combined with previously watching a movie where the protagonist ended up with a poor heroine, Ranpha placed Chitose's well-being before her own and broke up with Tact to pair him up with Chitose. The duo in question are able to clear up this misunderstanding toward each other and Chitose vowed to help him solve the other significant problem that previously arose when Tact's slight embarrassment in Ranpha's expression of love when she wanted to wear matching clothes and call each other by more endearing terms. Tact thought over the situation and realized that he loved Ranpha for her over-zealous compassion toward love and decided to wholeheartedly convince her that he was ready to "catch-up" to her. Before combat began, Tact wore the embarrassing shirt Ranpha gave him and added in a bandanna and a banner and stormed the Hangar to cheer her on in a rather fiery display of passion. Afterwards, the Angel Wing reunite to confront the raider fleet at its base, only to be confronted with the supercarrier O-Gaub and the true mastermind behind the attacks being Nefuria. In the desperate scramble to escape, the Elsior is given coordinates for an escape by an unknown source. After getting to safety, the source happened to be the intact core of the Black Moon with its administrator, Noa, inside. Initially unwilling to cooperate with nobody but the White Moon's administrator, Ranpha challenges Noa to a game of menko (a card game that involves flipping over the opponent's cards before they flip over yours) and their surprisingly heated match impresses Noa's opinion on the crew's tenacity to continue fighting Nefuria. On the White Moon, Noa utilizes the newly found Unit 07 and Field Canceler to organize the plan of attack against Nefuria's fleet. Noa determines that two people will board the Unit 07 equipped with both the Field Canceler and the Chrono Break Cannon to confront the O-Gaub. With Ranpha's parameters being at its peak, she is told that she will be the one to pilot the Unit 07 against Nefuria and is told to find another suitable partner to fly with her to support her. Ranpha immediately chooses Tact and she is confident that with him, the two will undoubtedly return victorious. Ranpha shared the news with her teammates and they throw a pre-celebration party to fire themselves up and the fact that the mission carried an enormous risk and the potential death for the duo finally catches up to her. Ranpha excuses herself to her room where Tact found her writing a letter back home that described how she may not come back. Ranpha begins to doubt her abilities and fear that if she messed up, Tact will die because of her and Tact gently reassures her that they'll be completely fine if they worked together. Promising to each other that they will return alive and show off Tact to her siblings, the mission is successful and a short peace returns to the empire once again before more of Nefuria's kind arrive. Eternal Lovers 3 months after Nefuria's invasion, the Elsior was sent out once more into the outskirts of the empire's territory to scout out for potential attacks. With Tact's workload increasing than ever before, Ranpha and Tact both found little time to be together. Even when they did, Tact would spend his time taking naps and generally relaxing. Their time apart would increase when the Elsior rescues the EDEN siblings of Wein and Lushati, increasing the amount of administrative work for Tact as well as increasing the frequency of attacks. With Tact constantly being called away for work and with his constant run-ins with Lushati, Ranpha became fearful that Tact had lost interest in the relationship. When Wein shows his true colors and the Kung-Fu Fighter is sabotaged, Tact is forced to shoot it down to prevent it from falling into enemy hands. While no serious injury comes to Ranpha, Tact is wrought with guilt in hurting her and for a short duration, Ranpha is transferred to the White Moon for more treatment. When the Elsior returns from its less than successful pursuit, the Angel Wing and Tact are told by Noa that Ranpha has recovered. The team rejoices in her return and while expecting a rather momentous reunion with Tact, Ranpha punches him away as soon as he made contact with her. Noa explained that Ranpha's previous fears have manifested through this reflex. With preparations to liberate Juno underway, Tact finished most of his work early and busied himself to "cure" Ranpha of her reflex. Tact's attempts were met with saddened but reflexive blows that sent him flying across the room and he decided first and foremost to get his body sturdier to receive more punishment. Tact is trained by the rest of the Angel Wing to make his body able to receive more hits and while tiresome, Tact's efforts pay off in its obvious effects. While Lester demanded that Tact and the Angel Wing moderate themselves as they required Tact in one-piece before the fight, Tact's attempts are not able to cure Ranpha in time before the fight at Juno but even so, Ranpha was emboldened by Tact's efforts After Juno is liberated from the Val-Fasq, the administration decides to throw a celebratory party in honor of this momentous occasion. Ranpha requested for Tact for them to not see each other before the party since she didn't want to hurt him too much if they inevitably sought after each other. Tact agreed and the day of the celebration, the two meet, only for Ranpha to run out of the dance hall as the rest of the celebrants expected the two to dance. Tact reassured Ranpha to return with him but when explosions are heard near them, the two ran back to the main hall to warn everybody. On their way, an explosive goes off that separates Tact from Ranpha with an enormous chasm between them and Tact tells her to jump as he will catch her. Ranpha fears that coming into contact will end in the worst possible way but Tact demands her to trust him. Ranpha clears the jump and lands into Tact's arms and realize that they can now make contact again. Afterwards, they find the main hall evacuated thanks to Lester and the rest of the Angel Wing. En route to Val-Rundal, Ranpha gifted Tact with a handmade charm filled with numerous photos of herself. Later that same night, the two meet again in the park where Tact explains that he wishes to save the Val-Fasq instead of destroying them. With Wein's change of heart that show hope for the Val-Fasq themselves to change, the two vow to save them after Gern's defeat. Tact previously mentioned how he would like for all of them survive to see his sibling-in-laws, suggesting his intent of marriage. When Gern's vessel began to crumble away, the Chrono Quake Bomb is launched and the Kung-Fu Fighter returns to the Elsior where Tact says his farewell to the Bridge crew as he heads to the Hangar to employ the tactic that Noa had suggested. Ranpha and Tact move past the other Emblem Frames the reach the bomb and using the full power of the H.A.L.O System, brings the bomb and its devastating effects to "Another Space". However, the two are saved when Noa is able to pull the two back and the couple return "home" with the Angel Wing, the White Moon, and the Elsior waiting for them. In the ending, Ranpha is seen preparing food with what is presumed to be after her marriage with Tact. Galaxy Angel II When the Elsior crossed through the Chrono Gate near Juno to access ABSOLUTE and the Central Globe, Ranpha was present on the Elsior in the search for inhabited civilizations through the many Chrono Gates. When the universe of NEUE was discovered, she joined the Elsior in the first survey mission of the newly discovered, surviving civilization. With the discovery of new Emblem Frames and the construction of the Luxiole underway, the Moon Angel Wing was formally disbanded and its members went off to pursue their careers to help the new universe. Ranpha retired from military service and using her peoples skills she became an ambassador of EDEN and worked on the planet of Magiic to improve social standings other than the military modernization in Seldar and the general sharing of technologies. Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira After Tact and the Luxiole are defeated in their initial approach to Seldar, Tact originally made a course for Magiic to gain its fleet's help but makes a detour at Pico to resuscitate Nano-Nano. Once they arrived on Magiic, Tact issued for repairs and resupply and gave the Angel Wing a small break and allowed them to make planet-fall while he called in a few favors. Rune Angel Wing decide to go to a curry restaurant where a loud customer causes a scene. Anise decides to shut him up only for Ranpha of all people to kick the rabble-rouser out of the restaurant. Ranpha is revealed to be Tact's contact in Magiic and she greets Rico and Nano and introduces herself to the newer members of the Rune Angel Wing she hasn't met before. She states that she has heard of Kazuya being its first male member while she doesn't recognize Anise or Kahlua. Anise takes an immediate liking to Ranpha's skillful display while Kahlua introduces herself, only to have Ranpha immediately recognize her as "Marjoram-san". Ranpha explains that she heard of Kahlua, the "A" rank mage who earned the seat on the "Twelve", the 12 most skilled mages on the planet and goes off on admiration. Food arrives for the team and Mimo is sent running to the kitchen after sampling Ranpha's curry and the team soon smelled smoke and found the trouble-maker from before starting a fire in the kitchen. Kazuya instructs the team to assist in evacuating the building while he and Kahlua went inside the kitchen to find Mimo. When the team return to the Luxiole, Ranpha greets them on the Bridge and if she chosen as Tact's partner, the two will begin to yell at the top of their lungs of their joyous reunion. Coco calms the two of them down from their fervent love-talk and Ranpha commends the Angel Wing for their assistance at the restaurant. Tact continues and hopes that Ranpha's connections will be able to assist him in assembling Magiic's fleet and retaking Seldar from the coup d'etat forces. Ranpha is present on the Luxiole during Dieta's sabotage of the filtration systems and witnesses Kahlua's usage of magic firsthand. Later, Ranpha assists Tact in the battle to retake Seldar and she covers the Luxiole while it penetrates deep into enemy lines to target the Crust Breakers. She later reunites with the rest of the Moon Angel Wing minus Chitose to rescue Milfie inside the Central Globe. Then the full Moon Angel Wing pilot their old Emblem Frames to assist the Rune Angel Wing against Verel and his remaining fleet. She shows up again in Kahlua's ending where she walks in on Tequila and Kazuya in a compromising position and leaves them to their business. Mugen Kairo no Kagi Ranpha does not formally appear in the game but she is seen in either a flashback if she was chosen as Tact's chosen Angel or a montage if she was not. Tact explains that Ranpha has returned to her home-planet to attend her younger brother's wedding and vows to catch the bouquet. If she was chosen as Tact's partner, she plans to get it anyway to increase their own love for each other. Eigou Kaiki no Toki Ranpha is present on Juno along with the rest of the Angel Wing to join Tact in celebration of the 5th anniversary of EDEN's liberation from the Val-Fasq and joins the Elsior's crew again for a commemorative flight around the system. She appears with the Elsior and the Angel Wing in Val-Rundal to assist the Rune Angel Wing combat the invading Will fleet and fends off the wave of ships. She boards the Luxiole when Tact and Coco agree to sacrifice the Elsior and its Emblem Frames to counteract the black hole about to form near the Val-Fasq homeworld. If she was Tact's chosen Angel, the two would press the detonation trigger themselves, saying goodbye to their flagship and Emblem Frame. On the Luxiole, Ranpha is encountered in the Laboratory where she apparently tired out Tequila from asking numerous horoscopes and future readings. Kazuya can attempt to convince Ranpha to give Tequila a break but Ranpha will end up kicking him out of the room and knocking him unconscious. Later, she can be found in the Cafeteria where she competes against Anise in eating her trademark curry, with Natsume and Forte watching in the back. After the visit to Transbaal, Tact decides to have the Luxiole drop off the Elsior's crew in the Central Globe on the trip to NEUE. Tact decides to have a "hand off" from the seniors to their successors and Ranpha encourages Kahlua to stay strong and aware. Ranpha is last seen during the final battle where her vessel appear inside ABSOLUTE along with the rest of the Moon Angel Wing's flagships to confront the Will's flagship with the Rune Angel Wing. Other Media Anime Ranpha Franboise is a young, tough woman of 18 who enjoys practicing martial arts and magic. Flirtatious and vain, she is obsessed with her looks and attracting men and their money. On her head is a pair of bulbous hair clips which function as melee weapons, machine guns, and jet engines, among other things. When she was a child, Ranpha discovered a broken robot doll discarded on a trash heap. Naming it Stevia, she took it home to repair and raise. Their relationship was generally very good, except that Stevia had the tendency to become jealous whenever Ranpha was having fun without it. It would respond to this apparent neglect by attacking her, especially at important times like meeting a potential boyfriend. Eventually, Ranpha could not stand being with that robot anymore and left home to join the military wihout telling anyone. Ranpha has a fascination in aspects of Chinese culture, which is notable in her style of dress and room decorations, but is most fond of Chinese martial arts. She has been an excellent fighter since childhood, capable of besting the toughest and most numerous opponents in hand-to-hand combat. Her incredible strength even allows her to lift heavy loads and crack concrete. She can be rather dangerous, however, as she tends to strike at people she finds annoying or in her way. She most often gets into fights with Forte, who happens to be the only one who can match Ranpha in fighting prowess. Not entirely matter over mind, Ranpha also dabbles in mysticism. She is quite skilled in fortune-telling (to the point of actually causing events to happen by saying they will) and has shown some aptitude in folk medicine, though some attempts at necromancy did not go very well. A common affinity for magic (and a bar fight) associates Ranpha with Kahlua Marjoram, who is by her own right a capable sorcerer and alchemist. Ranpha is constantly seeking love, as evident by her fascination of dating sims and various injuries received going after a handsome face. A major goal in her life is to marry a handsome, preferrably rich, man. Although she has had several boyfriends and almost married a few times, she is generally unlucky in her pursuits and often remain single. At the age of 22, Ranpha had finally settled down in marriage, divorcing shortly after and joining Forte on a road trip. Manga A member of the Angel Troupe searching for "Mr. Right", her ideal boyfriend. At first, she didn't trust Takuto fully; she does not call him by his first name, she calls him a pervert, and she freely beats him up whenever he annoys her. Later on when she saw that Takuto genuinelly cared for her, she started having a crush on him; this was lessened a bit however when he said that he likes everyone in the Angel Troupe, she then beats him up once again. Ranpha's crush on Takuto grew when he accidentally kissed her. It slightly damages her relationship with Milfeulle as she misinterprets their kiss, however she denies that it was a real kiss. Even though she loves Takuto, she is willing to give him up because from her point of view, it seems that Milfeulle and Takuto like each other; Ranpha even jokes to Milfeulle that she will take away Takuto if Milfeulle doesn't confess to him soon. In volume 3 of Galaxy Angel Beta, she casually tells Takuto "I like you" after returning from a trip. She then cheerfully announces that she is going on another trip and runs out of the room, leaving him stunned. Gallery Ranpha_88.jpg|Eternal Lovers Wallpaper Ranpha_64.jpg|Ranpha Anime Concept Art Ranpha_65.jpg|Ranpha Anime Concept Art 2 Ranpha_66.jpg|Ranpha Anime Concept Art 3 Ranpha Franboise.jpg|Ranpha Anime Concept Art 4 Ranpha.png Behind-the-scenes *Ranpha's Japanese voice actor is Yukari Tamura, she is played by Yuka Koide in the musicals and her American voice actress are Nicole Leroux and Tabitha St. Germain (S & X). *Ranpha's last name likely comes from the liquor crème de framboise, which is made from raspberries, as framboise is French for raspberry. *The kanji for Ranpha's first name, if written with the character for west in front of it, like 西蘭花, happens to mean broccoli in Chinese. *Ranpha is one of three characters who are shown to be wearing high heels, and one of two on the Moon Angel Wing. Forte, who wears a black version of Ranpha's heels, is the other Moon Angel, and the third female shown to do so is Rune Angel Kahlua, who opts for white thigh-high boots. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:Moon Angel Troupe members Category:Female Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Elsior Crewmembers Category:Emblem Frame Pilots Category:EDEN Natives